Currently, lightbulbs for low power lighting applications such as flashlights are dominated by incandescent lights that use hot filaments to provide radiant energy. The radiation that is emitted by hot filaments is spread over a wide spectral range and much of the energy is wasted owing to emission outside the visible range. Moreover, such filaments must be designed for the specific voltage of operation, e.g., a bulb designed for 2.7 volt (V) operation cannot be used for operation at a higher, 3.6 V level without causing immediate premature failure. Similarly, operating at a lower voltage, such as 2.2 V lowers the light output to unacceptable levels. In addition, wide varieties of low power lightbulb bases have been established over the last hundred years. Even without considering additional application factors, the combination of these two factors alone means that hundreds of distinct lightbulbs must be manufactured in order to meet specific application demands.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have operating advantages with respect to incandescent lights. LEDs can emit light in a narrow range of wavelengths so that a high proportion of the input energy is converted into light emitted within a specific wavelength envelope, resulting in application specificity and high efficiency. Such lights have very long life compared to incandescent lights (50,000 hours vs. 3-30 hrs for incandescent flashlight bulbs). Like incandescent bulbs, LEDs require a specific, narrow operating voltage range, ordinarily from 3.2 V to 4 V. Higher voltage results in premature failure and lower voltage results in little or no light output. Conventional LED illumination devices share high application specificity, resulting in a similarly large number of distinct products as with ordinary incandescent bulbs. This discourages conventional LED use, as retailers must now carry twice the already excessive inventory of the same product. In addition, LED lightbulbs for various voltages are commonly fabricated by incorporating a ballast resistor serving as a current limiter. This technique wastes energy and does not markedly increase the voltage operating range. LED circuits with current and voltage regulation have been utilized in applications such as traffic lights where large numbers of LEDs are packaged together to provide a bright, long lasting and highly efficient lighting. However, in a traffic light application, space is not a limitation, and so fairly complex and bulky electronic circuits have been used to meet these specialized needs.